Interconnected
by laffertyluver23
Summary: You'd be surprised how your life can interconnect with someone and you don't even know it. SLASH. Edward/Jacob/Emmett/Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Part: 1/4 

* * *

><p>EDWARD- <em>I am a man who takes control and exudes power.<br>_

"Do you have to leave?"

I looked at my husband with a frown on his beautiful russet face and I almost considered dropping my bags, but I couldn't. "I'll be back in less than a week, love."

His lips pulled farther down as he fought with himself not to get angry. "You mustn't frown; it'll wrinkle your pretty face," I chastised with a smirk.

Jacob's scowl just got deeper. He really is a beautiful man when he smiles. Jacob is my personal 6'4, tight assed, muscle bound God. I've always loved guys who were young, gorgeous, and taller than me. I'm a narcissist who loves pretty things that he can dominate- or so my therapist tells me. Jacob is exactly one of those 'pretty things'.

I had met him the night I'd made my first million. I had been celebrating with a few friends from college when I saw him at the bar. My previous hook up had been with a Rez kid and all I knew was that if Jacob was as good as his buddy I wanted to get to know him. I was so reckless then, fucking anyone without any regard to my politic future. Thank god all of my back alley skeletons kept their mouth shut.

Jacob blew me in the bathroom stall and had been horrible at it. I'd almost laughed in his face, but one look into his big brown, watery eyes and he'd melted a piece of my heart that I'd thought had died in Texas.

He was so young, barely eighteen. I'd thought back eight years to when I had just moved to Washington and didn't know anyone. He'd looked like a scared, overgrown kid on his knees, begging for someone to give a shit about him. I'd moved him into my loft a week later and we've been together ever since.

Fast forward four years and we got married this past spring in a private ceremony including friends, family, and fifty politicians that had helped me to make my career what it is today. I married him because my advisors said I had a much better chance being elected Senator if I were married- even if it was to a man, but if I were to love anyone, it would be Jacob. He knows how to calm me down, yet he isn't afraid to say no to me.

"Baby can you please stay home, just for tonight," his baritone voiced whispered as his massive hands slipped past my waist and rested on my ass. His tongue flicked over my ear, a promise of what to expect if I stayed. As tempting as sex with my husband always is, it's never enough to make me stay.

"I would darling but my first meeting tomorrow is at seven, and I need a full night's rest if I'm going to be talking about legislature that can affect an entire country."

Jacob's frown lessened. He gently unwound himself from by body and leaned against the counter behind him. "I get it, I just feel like with so little time for us now, what will happen when we have a family?"

I couldn't help the half smile that graced my lips. Twenty years ago the government acknowledged the fact that with the right genes and a few fertility treatments, men could get pregnant. Last year Jacob and I were tested and he tested positive for the gene used in procreation. To say I was thrilled was an understatement. I'd always wanted a son of my own to carry on the Cullen line.

"I promise I will make more time, but tonight I need to leave." I pulled Jacob so that he was flush against my body and kissed him softly on his cheek. His pouting was cute but I was starting to get annoyed. "I'll call you when I'm about to board and when I land."

Jacob looked defeated but was smart to not voice his opposition. "Have fun," he said as he reached down for one of my bags. He was pissed, and I knew he would make getting my goodbye kiss difficult.

I went to grab his wrist but he moved out of my reach gracefully and walked out the front door, toward the car. I followed him to the car and gave him a minute to throw my bags in the back and slam the trunk closed with more force than necessary.

"Are you done?" Jacob crossed his arms in response but didn't move to go back into our home. "Come here and give me a kiss goodbye." I motioned for him to come closer but he stood his ground.

I rolled my eyes at his antics and grabbed his hips quickly, forcing him closer. He might be three inches taller than me and forty pounds heavier but I am much stronger than I look. I'd never hit my husband, but it were times like these when he acted like a spoiled child that I needed to remind him who exactly was in charge.

"Stop pouting and kiss me." Jacob turned his cheek in further defiance. I grasped his jaw roughly and made him turn to face me. His brown eyes were smoldering with contempt and it would have been sexy if he weren't pissing me off. Jacob knew better than anyone I had a problem with people defying me, but he always loved to test my limits.

"Kiss me goodbye." I made to kiss him and he snapped his head backwards. The action only further suited to piss me off. I growled lowly and entangled my hand in his hair, pulling harshly until his face crashed against mine. I didn't give him time to adjust before my tongue forced his lips apart and made its way to the back of his throat. He tried to protest, but like every time before, I had him moaning into my mouth within a few seconds.

I palmed his dick roughly; happy to see I had gotten him at half mass so quickly. I wanted to fuck him so badly so that all he thought of for the next week was me buried inside him. I wanted to claim his body, let everyone know not only is he my husband but he is _mine_.

The thought sent a surge of anger through me, causing me to pull away from my husband. I am not blind. Jacob is a beautiful man with plenty of time to roam while I am away. He knows better, but you can never trust anyone.

"Be good," I whispered against his lips. He was keening from the loss of my mouth, but nodded his head sullenly.

"Always. I love you."

"I love you too." I gave him one last kiss on the forehead and went to get into my car. He stood in our driveway with his arms wrapped around his body. I could tell he was trying to savor the feeling of my body on his skin. The realization made me smile.

The flight to D.C. was uneventful and boring. Senator Fields had thought it was necessary to talk about how his daughter was getting married in the fall and how the details for a wedding were much more strenuous than planning a campaign. I don't give a flying fuck about his daughter or about the socially constructed hetero-normative prison that is marriage, but I'd gritted my teeth and smiled throughout his entire story. Thoughts of an S&M orgy porno I had seen a few days ago kept me sane.

I'd never been so happy to land in my life. Pretending to give a shit about family values was exhausting. I just wanted to check into my hotel suite and relax. No sooner than I had dropped my bags into my room my usual room service knocked at the door.

"Come in," I called out as I kicked off my shoes.

James, a Representative from Kentucky, walked into my room. He was sexy in a way that reminded me of the boys back home- too masculine and painfully closeted.

"How was your flight?" he asked smoothly as he made his way closer to me. I wanted to roll my eyes at his attempt at small talk but I humored him with a response. I was thankful when he sunk to his knees and appeared to be done with the talking.

"I've been thinking about this all day," he whispered huskily. James made quick work of my zipper and nuzzled his face into my crotch. He was like all the others. He played the macho man role all day, but at night he wanted me to fuck him in the ass until he couldn't walk right.

My cell phone rang just as he pulled my dick from my briefs. I motioned for him to keep going. "Hello?"

"Hey baby," I smiled at the sound of Jacob's voice. "What are you up to tonight?"

I looked down at James sucking my dick in earnest. "Not much," I answered honestly.

"I miss you already."

"Me too baby. I'll be home before you know it."

Jacob sighed. He was battling himself with the urge to complain. "Ok, well I'll let you get ready for bed. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow during lunch."

"Bye."

"Bye love." I snapped my phone shut and tried to focus on the mouth wrapped around my dick. James was nowhere near as talented as Jacob but he would have to do.

James let go of my dick with a 'pop'. "Wife?" he snickered. I rammed my dick back into his mouth until my head hit the back of his throat, effectively shutting him up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Part: 2/4

* * *

><p><em>Emmett: I am a man who knows what he wants and goes for it.<br>_

"Fuck me!"

I was spread eagle with my feet toward the ceiling on top of a stack of toilet paper rolls in the hospital's supply closet. I could feel my dick slapping against my stomach as the best fuck of my life pounded into me. He was so fucking hot, all proper and shit during the day, but the biggest freak I'd ever met behind closed doors.

"Oh fuck, pound my tight ass!" I growled out. I was gripping the wall behind me, each one of his thrust harder than the next. He looked up briefly to smirk at me and I almost fucking lost it. The man was sex on legs, he was gorgeous, hung, and powerful- all things that served to turn me on.

"Fuck,fuck, fuck fuck!" I chanted as his tempo increased. I was pretty sure my prostate would be in pieces by the time he pulled out but it'd so be worth it. "Oh God!"

The familiar tingle started to creep through my spine and I could tell I was close. I felt his hands squeeze down on my inner thighs and I lost it all over my chest between us. I was too busy trying to remain conscious that I didn't feel his quick orgasm or him pulling out to get dressed again.

"What, no round two?" I teased once I was able to catch my breath. We always fucked during lunch breaks so a round two or post coital cuddling was never an option.

He cut me a look letting me know I was annoying him. I simply chuckled at him. He was putting back on his mask of honorable family man that you'd want to make your laws- such bullshit.

"You take yourself too seriously Edward."

He paused from straightening his tie. I almost thought he would grace me with a response but he never did. He was the gay one, but somehow I had become the dirty secret.

"Whatever, I'll see you later." I grabbed my scrubs off the ground and slid them on quickly before leaving the supply closet. I wasn't some fairy who wanted to announce to the world I loved to fuck guys. I didn't want to do a single pride parade or adopt a little girl from some third world country; I just wanted some fucking conversation.

I still had ten minutes left on my break so I went to the break room to grab a cup of coffee. I hated to admit it but Cullen wore my ass out- literally, and I needed to refuel.

"McCarty!" a familiar Southern drawl called out. I turned to see Dr. Hale in the doorway. The guy was nice, but working with him could be awkward sometimes considering I was fucking his brother.

"Where were you man? I brought you back a roast beef sub." Jasper crossed the room and handed me the sandwich. Where Edward is broody and demanding, Jasper is shy and genuine. If the man weren't a doctor he'd be a saint.

"I was having a conversation with the misses," I lied smoothly.

Jasper's face lit up at the mention of my wife. The two had become close over the past year and if I didn't like dick so much I'd have probably been jealous. But, the two hung out once a week and it kept her busy.

"Such a great woman, you're a lucky guy."

I smiled tightly and reached for my sandwich. "So, I saw your brother on my way in here."

"Yeah, I just said hey to the bastard," I could tell Jasper was hoping the statement came off as a joke, but I could hear the underlying disdain. He never flat out told me he didn't like his brother, but it was obvious. Edward annoyed the shit out of him and it was hard to figure out why.

Sure, Edward is an asshole, but he's not a bad person. I think Jasper is jealous of the fact Edward is with Jacob. Poor Jasper can't keep a woman and Edward is already married to a man.

"How are he and the hubby doing?" I asked, trying to get some kind of reaction out of my coworker.

"Great as far as I know, Edward works a lot and Jacob mainly stays at home and works with his cars."

I whistled. "Sounds like Jake has it set to me. He gets to sit around all day and play with the cars his husband buys for him. I wish Rose made enough money so that could be me!"

Jasper's eyes darkened slightly but he laughed at my joke. "Everyone would love to stay home, but he acts more like Jacob is his prized possession and not his partner. Just this last week he left Jake alone while he was away with business."

"Jake is a big boy," I reminded him. "I'm sure he found something or _someone_ to keep him company."

Jasper scoffed. "Jacob is too loyal for that."

"You'd be surprised. I mean, Jacob looks like a fucking multicultural _Ken_ doll. I'm sure plenty of dudes want to hit that." It was nice to see Jasper laugh loudly at my comment. The guy was just as serious as his brother.

"Just because you're hot doesn't mean you go out and sleep with everyone."

"Shit I did." _I still do_.

Jasper shook his head at me. He knew by now that I was a loud, obnoxious asshole that kept him laughing, so he never took what I said seriously. To him, I am the stereotypical big man with a heart of gold. If only he knew half the shit I said is true.

"I don't know man, I guess I'm just a traditional guy."

I rolled my eyes. "Such the Southern gentleman. I can see you with the perfect little housewife and the 2.5 kids."Jasper smiled softly to himself. I bet he was picturing himself with Rose and cute little blond kids. If he could take her, he could have her.

"Maybe one day," he said in that Southern drawl that I wish Edward still had.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Part: 3/4 

* * *

><p>JASPER- <em>I am a man who knows what he wants and hopes it comes to him<br>_

Growing up in a small town in Texas wasn't easy. Our parents were teenagers when they had us so our mother's parents mainly raised us. Grandma did the best she could but it's not easy raising two boys on a fixed income- especially when most of your money went to your alcoholic husband.

Grandpa Bill was an evil man with a temper to match. Edward and I were his personal punching bags the minute Gran every left the house. He hated us. We were a constant reminder of our bastard father who took his little girl away. Edward always got it worse because unlike me he hated playing outside or watching football. Grandpa would always call him 'fairyboy' and destroy his books.

I didn't blame Edward one bit when left to go to school. My brother was too smart of his own good and I would have been more pissed if he stayed in Texas. I just hated that he didn't even tell me he was leaving. It was like Washington was supposed to be all his own- a fresh start from his backwoods family. I found out later that he even went as far as to change his name to our Grandma's maiden name, Cullen, to escape his past.

Edward has always had this dark cloud surrounding him that makes it impossible for him to care about anyone but himself. We're fraternal twins, and I know what he's feeling even though he would never tell me. I can sense the hurt, anger, greed he wears under the façade he projects every day. Edward is a shell of a man and it kills me.

When I came to Washington after grad school I was surprised to find out he found someone special enough to move into his apartment. I remember feeling a sense of relief when I met Jacob. He was barely legal but had a light spirit that poured off him. If anyone could fix my brother it would be him.

But of course, Edward always ruins his pretty things. I watched as Jacob was subject to my brother's angry fits, where his only mission is to say the most hurtful words to you. He had our Granddad's spirit in him and several times I saw him lash out at Jacob. The kid is either an angel or struck by love, because he stuck by him.

Edward has become much more subdued over the years thanks to his husband, but when I look at Jacob I don't see the same guy I saw five years ago. His eyes don't shine quite as bright anymore because of my brother and if I'm honest with myself I hate him for it. If he had any soul at all he'd let Jake go, but the bastard wants a son more than anything, and what Edward wants he tends to get.

The sound of my bedmate whimpering mused me out of my thoughts. "I'm right here darling," I purred into his ear. The man moved toward my voice and the warmth of his cheek against my chest made me smile.

He was so beautiful, the beacon of light in my fucked up life. I slid my fingers through his ebony hair and smiled as I felt him leave open mouthed kisses against my ribcage. "No use in pretending, you're awake now." I felt him smile and looked down to see him staring up at me. He never failed to take my breath away.

"I don't want to get out of bed," he whined. "But Mother Nature is definitely calling."

I watched his ass as he left the bed. I'd never seen a more beautiful ass in all my life. It's a shame he doesn't realize his own beauty. If he'd stay with me he would never have to second guess himself.

My phone vibrated on my dresser. I groaned but reached to pick it up. "Hello?"

"We have a benefit dinner Friday and you're going to have to get a new tux. The one you wore at Christmas looked like it came from _Goodwill_."

I rolled my eyes at classic Edward. "Nice to hear from you too."

"Sorry, I'm in the middle of something. Just make sure you get the tux, but not in charcoal gray- I got a suit custom fitted in that color."

"Of course, God forbid we wear the same color."

Edward hung up without saying goodbye, not that I was surprised. "Who was it babe?" Jacob asked as he made his way back to the bed.

The familiar guilt settled in my stomach. The reality would inevitably set in but if I could keep us in our blissful world for a few more hours I would. "Betty from work, she was calling to see if I could cover one of her shifts next week," I lied smoothly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Part: 4/4 

* * *

><p><em>Jacob: I just want to be happy<em>

Growing up on the reservation I knew I wanted better out of life. I watched as my sisters struggled to keep our family together as Dad was too busy drinking away his pain after Mom died. Luckily he wasn't a mean drunk, but once Rebecca and Rachel left I was stuck taking care of him.

I was sixteen when I met Paul. I was young and vulnerable and he made my life a little easier for awhile. He was my first boyfriend so I didn't really know what having a "healthy" relationship meant. He told me I was beautiful and gave me gifts, so it was easy to overlook the hateful words he would spew sometimes- after all, didn't I hear most of them from my own father?

Paul broke up with me two weeks after my eighteenth birthday. He had convinced himself that I was sleeping around on him. I found out a week after he broke up with me that he had been cheating on me for most of our relationship. That night I got wasted and hooked up with Edward. The drunken blowjob was the best thing to ever happen to me.

Edward was my knight in shining armor that you read about in fairy tales. I remember being on my knees and looking up at him. The weak bulb in the bathroom made his auburn hair shine like a halo around his head. I'd thought he was angel despite the fact he had laughed in my face. He took me home that night and changed my life.

Edward is not a kind man, but he takes care of those he loves and after years with my father that's all I ask for. I have everything I could ever want with Edward. People look at me as his kept man but I don't stay with Edward for his money or status, but because he is the first man to not ask what I can do for him, but how can he better me. Edward paid for me to go college and offered to help me open an auto shop, but I refused because I realized my dream in life is to raise a family. I love him enough to want to have children with him, which makes my guilt even worse.

I no longer feel guilty for sleeping with Jasper, I feel guilty for being so happy with him. Jasper is like Edward in many ways. Neither Edward's nor Jasper's smile quite reach their eyes, both rarely share their feelings, they're uptight, and Texas will always be a forbidden word.

But Jasper is capable of love. Whatever happened in Texas didn't grab a hold of Jasper like it did Edward. I know Edward tries, and in his own way he loves me, but that's not enough anymore. I can't take anymore whispered sentiments and soft caresses of affection only behind the confines of our home or when he thinks I'm asleep. Jasper promises me the world and unlike Edward, I know he can give deliver.

But I love Edward with a fierceness, and my heart isn't ready to let him go. A few years back I was staying with him because he had saved me from a life doomed to the Reservation, but now he has etched himself a place in my heart and he refuses to let me go, and I know he knows this. I won't let him go until he forces me to.

I was surprised when he said he's wanted a baby. I'd never picture Edward being excited over a kid, but he longs for a child. I think I've convinced myself a child would be able to accomplish what I could not- finally get him to love, which is why I can't continue with my pregnancy. I'm not cruel enough to get him to love a child that is possibly not his own, but his brothers. 

A/N: So yea, this little four part drabble has been a kind of distraction from another story I'm working on. The idea came in a dream and I'm kind of in love with the concept. I might work on this some more once I've finished the other story so be on the lookout! 


End file.
